Possibilities
by SanguineHearts
Summary: What totally happened, but to our knowledge, didn't happen, but we wish it happened. Read A/N at the bottom. No flames, if it's so sick and disgusting, then why did you read it? Rated M for future lemon. Features Whore!Lavi  the best kind of Lavi...
1. Chapter 1

This mission would be exciting. It was his first mission in a while. Lavi was excited to even be in the same boat as the "Destroyer of Time". He has only seen him a few times before {in bed, of all places, but covered up and recovering from a mission, unfortunately} but he must say – he liked what he saw. As he climbed into the small boat to embark, he got a nice, full-body view of the petite, white-haired boy. The only slight downfall is that Kanda – along with his attitude - was on the same trip. Oh yeah, this mission would be exciting.

Hours later, the Bookman-in-Training put poor Allen to sleep with his ramblings about a girl in China {which was a total lie, but Allen didn't have to know}. Not knowing what to do with himself, now that his cute listening ear was gone, Lavi decided to take this plentiful amount of time to actually _observe_ the younger boy opposite him. Allen had a small mouth, but that was OK, because it fit his rounded face perfectly. His white hair framed his face well and the mark across his left eye was a bit radical, but he thought it looked cool. The very thin layer of pudge that padded his body from all the eating that he does made him look exactly like what he was – a boy. Allen wasn't a man yet, no, not to Lavi. You have to be eighteen to be a man, then you have a few more years of experience on your shoulders, just enough to be considered a "man". Lavi re-considered. Though Allen's features made him look child-like and innocent {especially while he was sleeping}, the Bookman in him did not let him forget that this was Hevlaska's Destroyer of Time and that this "boy" that he was creepily staring at was cursed. He must've been through a lot to be on a train, working for the Black Order. Allen was a man. Besides, his grey hair made him look older anyway.

Getting bored with facts, Lavi turned to his imagination for entertainment. He wondered where Bookman was, and then imagined him in a panda costume, which wasn't really much of a change from his normal appearance. Lavi giggled. Bored with Bookman in a matter of seconds, he wondered where Kanda was and about the endless ways he could piss the samurai off. Deciding against getting sliced into sashimi, he stayed put. Besides, this beautiful piece of eye candy was sleeping right in front of him, eyes closed so he couldn't catch the older man staring at him {that would be creepy if he slept with his eyes open…}

Lavi pondered the conversation he might be able to strike up with the younger one, given that he wasn't asleep. Allen obviously didn't like girls, if he had been able to identify with Junior's tales of getting the girl, he wouldn't have fallen into slumber. Lavi thought this was perfect, what better luck could he get? {His mind wandered to Kanda for a moment, but he pushed the thoughts to the back of his head. That was another task for another time.} He had a conversation with Allen in his head, re-doing parts and adding things that sounded good to form the perfect dialogue to get the porcelain sex kitten across from him, off this train and into bed. Ah, into bed. The very thought of it clouded Lavi's eye with lust as he continued staring. He mentally undressed the younger man, playing naked Sims in his mind, thinking about what he looked like. Did he have any scars? Is the skin underneath paler? It'd be nice if he didn't have scars, all the more perfect…Does he have strong legs? Does he shave them? Shaving? Ohhhh, what about the size of it? Yeah, that's awesome. Lavi liked this, it was like art without the work. Once a good image was in the redhead's mind, he began adding minor details. The position Allen would be in, how his face would look, how he would be flushed and moaning and…

These thoughts began to be too much, they were making him hot and bothered. Bookman was around, so the obvious solution was not an option. Thinking fast, Lavi pulled out a marker and drew silly designs on Allen's face. A couple times, his knuckles grazed the pale skin, and he knew that these simple drawings would not be enough to subtract from his thoughts. Capping the marker, he ran to the other car to bother Kanda, deciding that being sashimi was better than being tortured.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't own. Never will. Disclaimers are getting old, people should just pay attention. My first fic on here and my first DGM fic. There WILL be at least one more chapter.. Yeah. Prolly only one more. Then a sequel. If you hadn't caught on, this is from episode 14 {which I don't own}. Is it only me who noticed all those sexual innuendos from Lavi in there! This had to happen. Don't sue.


	2. Chapter 2

Building a fire was not one of Lavi's strengths. Yes, he could summon fire with his hammer, but a gargantuan tornado of flames doesn't really sustain a small campfire. Not without singeing some eyebrows and burning the forest down, at least. So he left the fire-building duties to Allen and the couple that followed them {it totally wasn't because he wanted to see Allen sweaty, naw.} Ugh, he wished the couple didn't follow them. Well, they weren't really a couple, they were father-daughter pair, but for some reason, Lavi's mind just referred to them as that. He originally wanted to test his method that he formulated earlier, on Allen out in this forest, that's why they made the journey out here. Unfortunately, because of them, he couldn't…

The girl was smart, she came prepared. Her father was obviously too blinded by the salvation of his Leaf of Revival to think about equipment. The girl was nicer, too. Her father was kind of a dick, both Lavi and Allen had to tell him off by now. He watched her take out a thermos and some mugs, pouring some tea for everyone then handing it out. Small chit-chat was exchanged while sipping the hot drink, mostly between Allen and the Old Man's daughter. Out of the corner of his eye, Lavi saw Allen start to shiver slightly. He devised a new plan. Two blankets were extracted from the other pair's knapsack. Blankets! Crap, they forgot to bring one. The Finder probably had one, but he ran off with stupid Kanda. Lavi had an idea.

"Hey, you realize that if we get lost, we're going to have to cuddle with something." Lavi said before giving the snowy-haired man next to him a devious smile. Allen pulled a face and said nothing in response. Lavi passed it off as Allen playing hard to get. Two can play at that game, for this was all part of the plan.

The anticipation was almost unbearable as Lavi watched the Old Man – the last one to fall asleep – with vehement attention. His eyes would droop and Lavi had to stop himself from jumping at the younger Exorcist, just in case his eyes snapped open again {which happened a few times.} Old Man's eyes fell shut and Lavi's gaze became more intense. This might be it. Now he was torn between staring at the geezer, or the beautiful being next to him – who decided on looking at the starry night, the glow from the remaining embers of the fire casting a small amount of light on his face, dancing with the moonlight sent from above. It made his hair an angelic white, but turned his eyes a gold hue instead of the usual platinum that they were.

That was it. He didn't care if the Old Fart was awake or not, he needed this. Springing over to Allen's side, Lavi wrapped his arms around the smaller man and buried his face in his neck, enjoying the surprise feeling of how the ends of Allen's white hair softly tickled his cheek. "I'm so cold!" Lavi whispered. His breath formed tiny water droplets on Allen's skin, making it slick and warm, which made him go a little more insane.

Allen tried to push the redhead off of him while still trying to be polite. "Lavi, you're nose is ice cold!" He complained.

The other wouldn't budge. "Please, Allen? It's unfair that they get warmth and we don't… I'm cold!" With a huff, Allen gave up. After a few minutes of holding him, Lavi noticed that the person his arms were holding hostage, began shivering again. The younger one noticed, too, and tried to stop it. "See, you're cold, too." Lavi purred, Allen swallowed and tried to stay completely still, but to no avail. "I can help with that." Lavi whispered into his ear before wrapping a leg around his waist and taking his earlobe between his teeth, gently pulling.

"L-Lavi!" Allen gasped. "We shouldn't be doing this! I-I barely know you!"

Lavi pulled away and lifted the white-haired angel's chin. "This is one good way to get to know you better, is it not?" he retorted. Allen opened his mouth to say something more, but Lavi got to his lips before Allen could speak. He was a little tough to break, but eventually both of them started kissing feverishly. Lavi kept in mind that he had to go slow, so he didn't go right for the pants. Instead, he tentatively felt along the smaller body, working up Allen's nerves and his breath.

He thought it funny; after the first kiss, Allen seemed to open right up and let him do whatever he wants. Lavi knew this because he tested his limits. He ravished the young man's neck, even got to taking off his coat and opening his shirt. He licked up and down Allen's chest, making the angel's face grow a pink tint. Allen must've been overwhelmed because he didn't try to take any of Lavi's clothing off, he simply kept his fists balled in his coat. Lavi licked around the other Exorcist's nipple, looking up to watch Allen bite down on his bottom lip to prevent a noise. When the redhead sucked the hardened bud into his mouth, Allen's way of keeping quiet failed him and he let out a sharp gasp. Lavi stopped when he realized something and pulled away to look at him.

"You've never done this before… Have you?" Lavi asked.

Allen blushed so deep that his red scar was nearly hidden. "N-no, I haven't." He looked at his hands. "You're my first…"

Lavi gave him a cheesy smile. "You'll like this." He then {finally} un-buckled Allen's belt to loosen his pants and take them off. Allen instinctively shrugged his shirt all the way off so he was completely naked, immediately he tried to hid him self with his hands to prevent his humiliation. Lavi giggled and removed Allen's hands. "I won't look, if it'll make you feel any better?"

Allen nodded in reply, giving the older man permission to kiss him again. Making sure the other was distracted; Lavi lifted both of Allen's legs, almost to his chest. He felt along the inside of the younger man's thighs, making sure that he did not touch the snowy-haired man's member. This was his show now. Lavi kissed down his chest, past his navel, then licked right above the spot where Allen so desperately needed it to be. He felt his angel shudder under his touch when Lavi licked along his inner thigh, stopping again, right before the good part. Just in spite of Allen, the older Exorcist moved to his lips again.

Allen pulled away. "I need to cool down…" He said.

Lavi gave him a smirk, then sat next to him, gesturing to his own lap."Climb up." He replied. Allen hesitated a moment, then proceeded to straddle the redhead, connecting their lips again. Lavi smirked into the kiss. Just because Allen was on top didn't mean that he was in control. "You're very beautiful, Allen." Lavi remarked once they broke away, Allen blushed and put a hand over his crimson arm. "I don't care about the curse, Allen. I find you a beautiful person."

Before Lavi could say any more, the shorter man smashed his lips to the other's. Allen pulled Lavi's headband from his head, letting the red hair fall. Next, he pulled the orange scarf away and tossed it to the side. Once Allen stopped ravishing his mouth, Lavi felt a little flushed. He wasn't expecting this and he needed to get back into control. Fast.

Acting by first instinct, Lavi wrapped his hand around Allen's hardened member. The young man gasped as Lavi felt pre cum drip down his knuckles. His angel's eyes were half-lidded and clouded, staring at what was happening between them. Drawing out the delicious moment, Lavi slowly moved his thumb in counterclockwise circles over the head of Allen's cock. In response, Allen buried his face in the older Exorcist's neck, so only Lavi could hear the little noises that escaped his lips.

Lavi loved the control. He could make Allen do whatever he wanted. Smiling into the night, the redhead noticed that the fire was dying out and that the storm had passed. So even if the couple had woke up, they wouldn't see because it was growing dark. Lavi stopped toying with his angel's dick to unzip his own pants. "You know how a straight couple does _it_, right?" He felt Allen nod on his shoulder. "Good, then I'm presuming you know how _we_ would do it..?" The younger Exorcist shook his head. Lavi squeezed Allen's ass as a clue and his head shot up from the older man's shoulder.

"But-!"

"Shhh… I said that you would like it, didn't I? Just trust me. But you need to do something for me, first…" Lavi pulled out his member then laid down. Allen was about to climb on top of him, but the redhead stopped him. "No, other way."

"You mean..?"

"Yeah. Only because I don't want it to hurt."

Allen swallowed before turning around and putting his knees on either side of Lavi's head. With his face near the green-eyed man's crotch, Allen noticed the size of Lavi. "Lavi, that's not going to fit!" He panicked.

"Where?"

The shorter man looked over his shoulder. "Anywhere!"

Lavi rolled his eye. "Try your best." With that, he took his gloves off and put three fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva. Lavi felt fingers wrap around his base followed by a hot, wet, cavern taking most of him in. The taller man bit down on his fingers to keep himself from making a noise. Once he thought that he could sustain himself, Lavi released his fingers then licked over Allen's entrance to lubricate it, earning a moan from the smaller man. The new pleasure caused the redhead to curse and unintentionally thrust into the white haired man's mouth, causing him to gag. Lavi didn't want that.

"Alright, that's good. Now lay down. On your back." Lavi commanded. Allen obliged, grabbing on to the clothed man's coat to pull him close. When the older man began to enter the younger one, he almost had to stop. He knew Allen would be tight, but not _this_ tight. For a second, Lavi thought that he wouldn't fit. Blunt nails digging into his back told him to move in further. "Relax." He whispered to Allen. As soon as his angel did, Lavi pushed in the rest of the way. Allen gasped. That was his spot. Lucky shot.

Continuing to thrust in at that exact angle, Lavi reveled in Allen's mews and moans. The redhead lifted himself up, pinning Allen's wrists under his hands, letting his hips go at it. He watched his angel blush, a look of pleasure upon his face with heavy breathing. It was just how Lavi imagined it.

"Oh L-Lavi! This feels- ah! Amazing. Touch me." Allen gasped.

"You want me to touch you?" Lavi taunted.

"Please?"

"Say something sexy." Allen gave him a dumbfounded look. The older Exorcist put his finger on the other's naked chest. "You heard me."

Allen bit his lip then changed his tone to a husky and pleading one. "Lavi, I want you so bad."

Lavi moved his finger farther down Allen's chest. "Yeah? How bad?"

"Bad enough to get on my hands and knees for you. I'll be your little sex slave, Lavi." The clothed man thrust harder and moved his whole hand even farther – now just centimeters away. Allen didn't skip a beat. "You could put a collar and leash on me. I'd do whatever you wanted. I'd suck you off every day and every night. You could treat me as your cum dumpster."

His angel's talk was definitely doing it for him. Pleasure ricocheted throughout Lavi's body with every word that Allen said. "Oh, I could treat you like _that_, huh?' He replied while beginning to stroke Allen's length.

The white haired man nodded. "I want it. Cum inside me, Lavi. I _need_ it!"

Lavi moved his hand faster on Allen and with a cry, his angel's hot, slick insides tightened around him and Allen all but covered his stomach with his release. The sight of it sent the older man over the edge, coming inside Allen. Lavi pulled out to watch the younger Exorcist writhe with the aftermath of his orgasm.

"Wow… You read pornography, don't you?" Lavi asked after catching his breath.

Allen blushed and looked away. "Sometimes…"

Lavi smiled and kissed his angel's cheek. "I can tell. I really didn't expect you to dirty-talk me. But it was wonderful."

Allen didn't say anything, instead he turned to kiss the older man. Lavi pulled the still hot and naked man closer to him, draping the abandoned Exorcist coat over him. With the energy drained from both of them, they fell asleep cuddling to each other to keep the warmth.

The next morning is when Elda decided to move. She couldn't believe what she saw overnight. Was this why her father didn't want her talking to them? It was incredible, but she had so many questions, she didn't want them to leave yet…

Lavi stood watching the sunrise with Allen. Though he would never really do something like this, he admitted that it was kind of romantic. Apparently the white haired man felt the same, for he slipped his hand in Lavi's while they stood and watched. Fear struck the redhead. He didn't want Allen to think those things. It wasn't like that. Thankfully the smart daughter climbed the fort walls, scaring the younger Exorcist into taking his hand back before she saw. The older man tried to distract himself with the conversation happening in front of him, but it just wasn't happening… For once, he didn't know what to do. He didn't have a plan for something like this.

* * *

**A/N:** I had to crank this one out. Sorry if it's bad and it sucks. I'm also not too sure about the girl's name. If someone remembers and wants to notify me so I can change it, I'd appreciate it... *is looking for a beta* EDIT: I realized, like, an hour after I posted this, that people in the late 19th century can't WATCH anything... Reading it is...


End file.
